Lost Dreams
by The Sea Fairy
Summary: IYxFB. A party goes terribly wrong and when memories of his dead mother flood back Kyo runs away, he and other FB characters fall down the well. When Naraku kidnaps Momiji, the two groups must join together to defeat him. Crossover romance. Better sm insi
1. tears

Okay! I haven't seen one of these so I decided to do a Fruits Basket and Inu-Yasha crossover.

Summary: The Fruits Basket group (Kyo, Toru, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Momiji, and Hatori) through a strange course of circumstances, go through the well. There they meet Inu-Yasha and co. They decide to help them out with finding the jewel, more the merrier, as they say. A humorous adventure filled with romance. It will be Kagome/ either IY, Sesshomaru or Shigure (You vote ^^); Yuki/ Toru/ Kyo, but I think finally it will be Toru/ Kyo; Yuki or Miroku/Sango. (You vote on this 2 ^^)

Well, if you don't like it, tell me. Please, it is kinda a risky fic. But I really wanted to do it. It starts out mostly with Fruits Baskets, but you will see. I don't own anything except this computer which I will use to take over the world. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

jk

Oh, and my theory on the well is, you have to have a certain level of spirit energy to travel through it.

````````````````````````````````````````

" Where are we going, Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked as Toru, Kyo and he all strolled down the street.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if we went to the park." She said in her sweet way.

"What the hell are we going to at the park! We aren't kids!" Kyo shouted.

"I know, but I thought it would be nice to have a picnic. It's a beautiful day, we shouldn't waste it."

"hnwhatever."

They walked about a block more and entered the grassy area.

"UmmKyo?" Toru said softly.

"WHAT?"

"I was just wondering, could you close your eyes?"

He stopped and looked at her surprised.

"Huh?"

"Well, it is justplease, it is quick."

"There is no way-"

"Please" She said softly.

"Grrrrralright." He said finally giving in.

"Great!" She smiled excitedly.

He closed his eyes and waited.

"umwe have to walk a little so take my hand."

He opened his eyes and stared at her questionably, then nodded and took it.

She looked over at Yuki. He sighed, then nodded and ran ahead of them.

They walked a while till she stopped suddenly. He almost tripped.

"You can open your eyes now, Kyo!" She said cheerfully.

He swiftly opened them. There before him were balloons and tables with party favors. There also stood Yuki, Ayame, Shigure, Hatsuharu, Hatori, Momiji, Kagura, Hana, Uho (sp?) and Toru still holding his hand. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

" Shigure told me it was your birthday today, so we got everyone together to celebrate." She said happy about her work.

He turned to Shigure and his look of shock faded to hatred. He began to growl.

"I can't believe you! How could you do that!" Everyone looked at him in shock.

He turned around and began to run. Toru just stood there watching him go, then took off after him and Yuki after her.

Everyone left was looking at Shigure, except, Ayame and Hatori.

"I was hoping he could get over it."

"It is a nice thought, but his memories are still too painful." Hatori replied.

Ayame looked where they had left. "Do you think we should go after him?"

"Hmm" Hatori nodded in reply. He turned to the others. "We'll be back soon." They all still stood there a bit dumbfounded.

The three of them turned back and went off.

Momiji was the first to snap out of it.

"I'm going, too." He said firmly.

Hatsuharu looked down at him and then smirked.

Momiji smiled and ran after the lot.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do now-"

"What is the matter with my Kyo?" Kagura interrupted.

Hatsuharu sighed. "I don't know, but there are enough people finding out. Just stay here, for now. They'll be right back."

She bit her lip, but nodded.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kyo ran as fast as he could.

'How could he tell her today was my birthday. How could he remind me that today, 12 years ago' He soon found himself at an old shrine.

He spotted an old well house. 'I'll just hang here till it dies downI am going to kill that bastard Shigure.'

He walked in and hid under the steps.

**Flash back**

A little Kyo rolled out of his bed. Checking his beads were on, he suddenly grew a huge smile. Racing out of his room, he slammed his door and headed for his mother's room. Slowly he opened the door. It was still morning and he wanted to surprise her. He crept into her room softly. 'She is still asleep, good' 

He though. He stood next to her placing both of his hands on he arm and began shaking her saying. "Mommy wake up! Today's my birthday! Wake up! MOMMY!" She didn't move. Concern crossed his face. 

"Mmommy?" he put his hand over her heartnothing. Horrified he backed away still staring at her; she was dead. His motherwas dead.

**End flash back**

He was snapped back to reality to hear the door to the well house open. 

****

Thump, thump, thump

He looked through the cracks between each step to see a girl about his age stand in front of the well. She turned around and waved up the steps.

She was tall with raven colored hair and fair skin. She, also, had blue eyes with a sort of a twinkle in them.

Reverting back to the well, she jumped in.

'What the hell.'

He heard the door close and then ran to the well (accidentally, ripping a piece of his shirt on an old nail in the process) to see if the girl was hurt, but she wasn't there.

Dumbfounded, he jumped in out of curiosity and was soon engulfed by a blue light.

'What the hell is going on?!'

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Quick, I know, but it is late and I am working on my other story, too. Please review! TTFN!

LUV YAH!


	2. surprises

Okay! I have gotten my first 2 reviews! Yay! Please review. BTW again paring voting options are:

1. Kagome: a. Shigure

b. Sesshomaru

c. Yuki

d. Inu-Yasha (don't really like that pairing though : /)

2. Tohru: a. Yuki

b. Kyo

3. Sango: a. Miroku

b. Hotohari

```````````````````````````````````

Toru and Yuki were chasing after Kyo. Down the street with only a vague direction to guide them.

"Whatwhat happened? What did I do?"

"Don't worry Ms. Honda. It isn't your fault that stupid cat has a problem."

Toru bit her lip. She was really worried about Kyo.

They came to an old shrine and stopped. It was beautiful and appeared to be very old.

"Wait for us young children! We must all find Lucky Kyo together! All for one and one for all!"

They turned around to see Ayame, Hatori and Shigure coming up fast.

"Do you think he is in there?" Yuki asked looking at the shrine.

"It wouldn't do any harm to look."

They began to climb the huge staircase. After a few minutes, they had reached the top slightly panting from the steep walk.

"Sowhere do we start?" Toru asked.

Hatori noticed an old well house.

"How about there." He nodded in its direction.

"Well, as seeing we have no clue to where he is..."

They walked to the decomposing well house. Shigure slid the door open.

"Oh, my! And to think, our kitchen used to resemble this!"

Ayame gasped. "What a mess! If Kyo is here he certainly has no taste in secret hiding places!"

Toru walked down the steps and reached the bottom. She looked over the room with worry. Then she saw it.

"Everyone! I found something."

They all came bounding down the stairs. Toru held up a piece of cloth. This was on a nail. It looks like Kyo's shirt.

"Well, that cat isn't here now." Yuki muttered.

"Where did you find it?" Hatori asked.

Toru pointed to the old well in the center. She gasped. "You don't think he fell indo you?" She ran over to the musty well and looked down. It was pitch black. She couldn't see a thing.

She leaned closer to try and see if she could see. Suddenly" She fell.

"Ms. Honda!" Yuki jumped in after her. There was a flash of blue.

All of them rushed to look down the well. There was silence.

"Are you two okay?" Hatori asked. The light still remained.

"Well! I believe it is clear what we should do my friends." Ayame declared.

"That is?" Shigure asked.

Ayame then grabbed the side of the well and jumped in.

The two left, looked at each other, then nodded and jumped in.

As soon as they had fallen through, Momiji opened the door panting.

He saw Hatori go through. A look of confusion crossed his face, but he then decided to follow. Whatever they were doing, he wanted to come.

``````````````````With Kyo``````````````````

He looked up the well. Vines blanketed the walls. He began to climb up. When he finally reached the top, he saw that strange girl. She was talking to a weird looking guy withears. And what was with his clothes.

"Hey!" He called.

The two of them looked around. The girl looked at him with her jaw dropped. The guy was just confused.

"Whoare you?!" She asked.

"Kyo, Kyo Sohma. Can you tell me where the hell I am?"

She gasped. "Kami, don't tell me you went through the well?!?!?"

"Well, duh! How the hell did you think I got here?"

It was now Inu-Yasha's turn to talk.

"So you came from Kagome's weird time?"

"What the hell?"

She sighed.

"I best explain. There is now way around it." She said glancing at Inu-Yasha. The hanyou didn't like this guy.

"Did you come for the jewel! Cuz if you did, you'll we'll be damned if we give it to you."

Kyo looked at him. He had no idea what was going on.

"You want to fight Dog Boy?" Inu-Yasha unsheathed Tetsiaga. Kyo's jaw almost dropped at the sheer magnitude of the sword.

Inu-Yasha smirked at the reaction.

"SIT BOY!" The fighter came crashing to the ground.

"Bitch what the hell was that for?!?!"

Ignoring him she approached the once again confused boy. He was cute. His hair was orange and he had these beautiful red eyes. He was her age or so. Silently she sighed. This would be a strange day and now someone knew about this world. 

"My name is Kagome. This" She said pointing to the recovering hanyou. "is Inu-Yasha. And you are right now in the Feudal Era. The well you fell through transported you here. Heheheh"

There was a silence.

"You expect me to believe that crap?"

Kagome sighed again and turned back to Inu-Yasha.

"Well, telling him the secret doesn't seem to be a problem since he doesn't believe me."

Inu-Yasha just glared at him. Kagome got a questionable look on her face. 

"What were you doing at my family's well, if you don't mind telling me."

He turned away not wanting to answer.

"Nothing and anyways-"

He was interrupted by a large thump. 

"Shigure, if you wouldn't mind getting off me?" It was Hatori's voice. Kyo stood in shock.

"UmmmIf you wouldn't mindIf it wasn't any trouble, I meancould youI mean if it is okay, could you get up?" It was Tohru's sweet voice this time. All three ran to look down the well where a pile of people lay on top of each other.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?! MORE PEOPLE FROM YOUR TIME KAGOME, DAMMIT! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"ME!" She turned to the hanyou enraged. "You think it is my fault. It always is my fault, isn't it Inu-Yasha? SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" A large crater was now formed.

Kyo was still looking down the well when Ayame looked up.

"Oh well we have finally found, Lucky Kyo! Greetings and Birthday wishes!"

Kyo was growling. Why the hell had they followed him?

"Kyo?" It was Tohru. She sounded worried. "Are you okay, Kyo?"

He pushed himself from the wall and grunted. Kagome stood next to him. She was very upset. Why did Inu-Yasha always act that way? She knew he would then go off though and find Kikyou later that night and do Kami knows what. Why was she even here? There was a small pulse of energy on her neck. She looked down.

'The Shikon No Tama.' That was why she was there.

The group of people had finally managed to climb up the steep side of the well. Yuki stood beside Tohru at the side of the well amazed at what he was looking at.

"Where arewe?"

Pushing out her anger. She forced a wide smile.

"Welcome to Feudal Japan."

````````````````````````````````

Hey! I am a mean author to the one if I m lucky person reading me story. Please review this story! Okay crossovers aren't that popular but hey fun to write. Yepthat was short. Wanted to get that out of they way. Now for the fun to began. TTFN!


	3. greetings

Chapter 3! So excited! Sorry about not updating so long. I have had so much stuff going on . Anyways here we go. I own nothing.

Inu-Yasha: You're damn right!

Me: I can still hold you prison here, though. And I was going to let you all go early on good behavior.

Kyo, Shigure, Miroku, Yuki, etc: Thanks a lot!

Me: ::smirks::

It was a strange scene there in that meadow. The strangers stood near the well staring at the schoolgirl and hanyou.

"Welcome to Feudal Japan." The schoolgirl exclaimed.

Silence. Tohru, who had been staring at the strange boy with ears, quickly ended this. She walked up to the boy who had just gotten up from his crater in the ground. She came face to face with him. In turn he stepped back with a strange expression on his face. Tohru took a deep breath and

****

squeak squeak squeak

Everyone fell anime style. She quickly removed her hands and turned around.

"hehehI am sorry." She turned to the strange boy. "Gomen, I just couldn't resist, they are so cute."

He put his hands over his ears and backed away some more.

"What the hell? Stay away from me bitch!"

"How dare you talk to Ms. Honda that way!" Yuki yelled.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed. She looked back at the others. "I am so sorry. That is just how Inu-Yasha talks." Kagome turned to Tohru. "Are you okay."

The other girl nodded. Kagome sighed again.

"My name is Kagome, this," she pointed to hole, "is Inu-Yasha."

"Nice to meet you. This is Yuki ("Hello."), Kyo ("Hn"), Hatori ("Hello."), Shigure ("Greetings."), and Ayame ("Hello young lady.")."

"Nice to meet you."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but what is going on?" Hatori said.

"Yeah, how the hell did we end up in the Feudal Era? I mean damn this is weird!"

"Well, what were you doing at my house?" Kagome sighed. "Come on, let's go some place to talk. There is a village close by."

The group began to walk towards it. Leading was Tohru and Kagome who seemed to enjoy each other's company. Next, they were followed by Kyo and Inu-Yasha both glaring at each other. Then, Yuki and Hatori walked a head of Shigure and Ayame. They were both commenting on how cute this Kagome girl was and couldn't decide who was cuter, Kagome or Tohru.

They arrived in the village, meanwhile, Momiji was just emerging from the well. The rabbit looked around a bit worried.

"Hey where did everyone go?" He said out loud.

He sat on the well side for a few moments thinking over what was going on, when suddenly a young girl came running into the clearing. She had medium brown hair, probably about 10 and was wearing a dirty yellow kimono. The girl obviously wasn't paying attention as Momiji watched her with interest. The girl didn't notice the tree branch in her way and slammed to the ground. On instinct, the rabbit went over and helped her up. The girl's face was even dirtier and now her eyes were pricked with tears.

"Are you all right?"

The girl nodded, then looked around and a look of dread came over her face.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?!"

He could see her eyes getting red. "Ilost Jaken and Sesshomaru!" She now burst out into tears. Momiji started to panic.

"Oh, hey, hey, don't worry! We'll find them. I am sure they are looking for you right now, so don't worry. I'll protect you." He said with a smile. The girl wiped a tear away. "What's your name?"

"Rin"

"Nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Momiji!"

"M-Momiji?"

He nodded with a smile. Instantly Rin brightened up.

"Okay!"

Suddenly there was a new presence in the field. It was a dark one. There was a creature moving. But, suddenly there was another man in the field. He was tall and had long white hair with strange markings on his face. He also wore old clothing as well as armor and a sword at his side. Strangely enough, he looked like Ayame. Instantly, the dark presence was gone. Rin burst into a smile.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" Grabbing Momiji's hand, he dragged him over to the man. Momiji thought he was a man, but there was something about him inhuman.

"Rin" His voice was cold and dead. "What have I told you about running off."

"Oh, it was okay, because I found Momiji here who said he'd protect me." Sesshomaru glanced down at the boy and back at Rin. "That isn't very good protection."

"HEY!" Momiji objected. "That isn't very nice to say."

"Speak when spoken to." He said momentarily regarding the boy known as Momiji.

"But I have a question!" He said insistently.

"That doesn't make any difference to me."

"But you are the only person here and I don't think this place is safe." Sesshomaru smirked at this.

"Safe? A world of demons is never same."

"Demons? What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru just stared at him. He could only sence truth about this boy, but how was it possible for him not to know of demons. His cloths were strange though.

"You have never heard of demons?"

"Well, yeah, in books. Oh like this time this one kid in my class brought a book, he reads a lot, it was called, _Creatures of Dreams,_ they had a bunch of things on demons and dragons and a bunch of other mythical creatures. But demons don't really exists."

The lord cocked his eyebrow at this. What was this boy droning on about now?

"I very well exist."

Momiji looked him over, frowned and pointed his finger up in the air.

"I don't believe you."

Sesshomaru almost stumbled. He couldn't believe this boy. Maybe he should prove him wrong. He reached down grabbing the boy and lifted him into the air. He couldn't help smiling hoping to see the look of horror on his face, but the rabbit was stubborn and just glared at him. (A/N: Sess's other arm has healed. If you have a problem with that too bad : b) With his other hand, he positioned it right in front of him as it began to glow green. Momiji's eyes grew large in the realization that he might be in serious danger.

"Alright! Alright! I believe you!" Sesshomaru dropped him to the ground. He was frowning.

"Make it quick."

He sighed and stood. "Have you seen my friends, there's Tohru she's really pretty with long light brown hair, Yuki, he is tall and has purple hair, he can be shy but really nice, Kyo he has red hair and a short temper, Hatori he's older with dark hair covering half his face, Shigure is his age with black hair and a perverted nature and well Ayame looks a lot like you." After the first 5 words, Sesshomaru had stopped listening.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, okay then." He turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru! You can't leave him. He will get hurt! Please." The girl started to cry.

"Hnfine."

"Hey wait, I have to find them!"

"Oh it'll be okay. And you and I can play everyday."

"I'll drop you off with my half brother and his wench tonight. You look like you're wearing cloths like her."

"But I want to-!"

****

POOF

You see while Rin was saying this, she had grabbed Momiji and hugged him. She never expected him to turn into a rabbit.

"Ah!  
The girl was startled but composed her self again.

"IsIs he a demon, too?"

"It looks like it"

"I'm not a demon." The rabbit sighed. "It's a curse."

This invoked the demon's interest. "Explain."

"Mmmalright, well 13 people in my family are cursed so when hugged by an opposite sex or under a lot of stress, they transform into 12 animals of the zodiac and the cat. It is passed down from generation to generation."

"This may prove interesting"

"Kagome welcome back." Sango and Miroku stood at the edge of the village waving as the group entered. "Oh! But who are these people?"

Suddenly Miroku's eyes fell upon a beautiful maiden. Filled with passion and lust, he approached the girl while Kagome was telling Sango who they were.

"Beautiful maiden, the moment I saw you, my heart stopped. I was afraid to blink to find it was all an illusion. Please, I am a simple monk, am now yours if you grant me this single request."

To say Tohru was surprised would be an understatement. This monk was very hansom and what he was saying was making her blush, but the eyes upon them made her uneasy.

"Hehe"

"That isthat you will bear my child." Tohru froze freaking out. What was he saying? As soon as the monk had uttered those words he had found himself in a pile of fists.

"My my, even I'm not that perverted." Shigure piped in.

"I doubt that." Kyo added.

"There there, Miss Honda, It's alright." Yuki said comforting her. As soon as Tohru got over it, she walked over to the monk.

"Did you really mean that?"

Miroku looked up at her curiously, "Why?"

Tohru smiled, "I bet you say that to every girl you meet. "

"That is actually true." Said Kagome sadly.

"I think you should really think about who you say what too. Your girlfriend might get mad."

"What is a girlfriend?" He asked confused. Tohru pointed to Sango.

"Oh you mean that we areno, no. She is just a very abusive woman."

"I'm not sure about that. But anyways, I hope we can still be friends."

"So about bearing my child?"

Tohru turned and started to walk away.

"I'm not hearing a no!" He again met with Yuki and Kyo's fists.

"Lay one finger on Ms. Honda and you will regret it dearly."

"I'll make it so you won't be able to ask that question."

Scared out of his wits, Miroku backed down.

The group made their way into the hut. Kagome sat down, Inu-Yasha next to her.

"I guess I'll startabout two years ago, I fell down the well and was transported here. I discovered this jewel within me. It turns out that jewel was the Shikon No Tama that gave immense power to the person in possession of it. It was in me because my incarnation, Kikyou, burned the jewel with her body when she died. We actually might run into her, oh but anyways. I met Inu-Yasha; he was a jerk then and wanted the jewel with I accident. So we have to recover the jewel before demons get it, particularly Naraku who turned Inu-Yasha and Kikyou against each other. Well, Kikyou was revived, but since I have her soul in me, she needs to feed on dead souls to stay alive, if you call a clay pot alive. She also wants to drag Inu-Yasha to hell because she hates him, even though they used to be in love. Sango, Miroku and Shippo, that fox demon over there, joined up with us and now we're searching all over Japan to get the jewel shards."

Well, no one found words to say to that for a while. Untill Kyo spoke up. "Demons? Bull."

Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed.

"I thought that too but it's true. Inu-Yasha is half demon."

"If that's true how can we trust him?"

"How can we trust you, you just show up and act like you own the damn place."

"You wanna bring it?"

"Anytime, but I'll rip your throat out."

"Ha! Like you could damn I'll take you right here and now." (A/N: That could be misinterpreted )

Kyo made a lunge for the hanyou when Tohru stood up to intervene. Seeing what he had done, he changed his position not to hurt her, but he couldn't stop the momentum. He crashed into her. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and all the members of the group from the future looked on with dismay while the other were curious what happened.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!"

"Damn it!"

Tohru was on her back from the force with and orange cat on her stomach.

"Where did he go?" Asked Kagome questionable. Suddenly Inu-Yasha burst into a fit of laughter. He managed to subside it for a moment.

"That.. HAHAIs..::snicker::..Him!"

Kagome looked back at the cat in astonishment.

"Not so tough now? Are yah? Stupid cat."

"Well it appears the cat's out of the bag-" Shigure commented.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. It was we are guest and we shouldn't get into fights with people who could be our friends."

"Oh, they were bound to find out," Yuki sighed. "All of us except for Tohru are members of the Sohma familycursed members. 13 members of our family, when hugged or put under stress transform into 1 of the 12 animals in the Chinese Zodiac and the cat, each member has their own animal. As you can see Kyo's the baka cat."

"Damn rat."

"Wait, so you're the rat?" Kagome asked.

He nodded smiling.

"AndAnd what are you all?" She asked excitedly.

"Well I'm the dog, this stiff here is the dragon and Aya is the snake."

"Wow!" She said with admiration.

****

Poof

Kyo returned in human form. Before the cloud cleared, he had thrown on his cloths on record time. You see he had a lot of practice.

"Yes, well when we transform back we are naked."

"...Damn dog" Kyo said under his breath.

"You have to understand, though, this is a very important secret. The only person out side of close family who knew about it was Tohru."

They all nodded.

"I see, we'll keep your secret." Sango said with a smile.

"Our lips are sealed." Miroku chirped in.

"SoWhat were you doing at my house."

The cursed members eyes all fell on Kyo who looked away ashamed.

"I"

"We were doing a school project on ancient shrines. Kyo saw yours and wanted to take a closer look since he is particularly interested in the subject." Yuki ended. Wait?! Yuki was helping Kyo. The cat looked at him confused. The rat indicated for him to verify this.

"Oh!yeah, they'regreat."

"Well, I'm sure my grandpa would love to show you around when we get back."

"When will that be?"

"Inu-Yasha! Sorry he can be a bit rude sometimes."

"Oh it's okay." Tohru said with a smile.

"We should get back to the party." Hatori noted.

"All that hard work, tsk tsk." Ayame sighed.

"Well, it is getting late, wait till tomorrow. These woods aren't safe at night. Well, come to think of it, most places here aren't safe when night comes."

"Oh thank you very much." Tohru said to the other girl with admiration. 'Wow, mom, Kagome is so cool, she is really brave and strong too.'

"I was just going to make dinner, Sango, Tohru wanna come?"

"Alright."

"Sure."

The three girls left talkingwhile the 7 boys left in the hut. Kyo and Inu-Yasha sat on opposite sides of the hut, while Miroku was talking to Ayame and Shigure. Hatori approached Yuki sitting by the fire.

"Hello."

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Why did you cover for Kyo?"

"It is his birthday, besides, I wouldn't let him be humiliated like that, even if he is my enemy, in front of strangers."

Hatori looked him over and then smiled. The looked back into the fire.

"So what do you think of all this?"

With Miroku, Ayame and Shigure

"So is Kagome with that demon?"

"No, but they have feelings of eachother, despite acting like an old married couple."

"How about you and that Sango girl, she is kinda cutein a strong scary way?"

"Yeah well I don't think so. She always seems really upset with me, but Tohru is very cute."

"Truly our flower is adorable."

"Is she taken?"

"Tohru? No, but"

"Do either of you have feelings for her?"

Shigure looked over at Ayame. "Ahh, if only we were the lucky guy, or guys I should say."

"Yes, it truly would be spectacular. Ah, but no, we do not have affection for her."

"Or at least none we could speak of with out being arrested." Shigure said with a wink.

"Oh, then, let me guess, one of the boys, which one?"

"Well, both, she is completely oblivious to how they feel about her."

"Typical."

"Who do you think she'll end up with?"

"Well, Yuki's my brother so I guess I'll say him."

"I don't know, Kyo has the whole troubled past."

"So does Yuki, along with abuse."

"Well Kyo has the trust problem girls love."

"Yuki is sophisticated."

"Kyo is a rebel."

"Yuki has never lost to Kyo."

"Tohru helped heal Kyo's heart with the whole curse of the cat thing."

"What is the curse of the cat?"

The two older men looked over at Miroku they had forgotten was there.

"Oh...hehe...nothing."

With Kagome, Sango and Tohru

The three of them we chopping different vegetables and meat to make stew.

"So, which one are you going out with?" Kagome's question was directed towards Tohru who stopped what she was doing turning bright red.

"Whaaa?"

"Yeah I was wondering that, too." Sango said with a smirk. The two girls suddenly got really close to her.

"So who?"

"N-N-No one!!!"

"Come on!"

"I-I m-mean it. I am not with any of them."

"Oh I see." Kagome said thoughtfully. "It was very obvious that Yuki and Kyo both like you, but I bet they haven't done anything about it."

"Typical."

"Wah? Yuki and Kyo?! No, they-they don't like me!"

Both girls just looked at her before bursting out into laughter.

"Tohru, think about it. Think about how they act around you that is different from everyone else."

"Hmm" Tohru thought about it for a moment until she realized it. What they were saying was true, or it at least seemed that way.

"They-Theylike me."

"Sorry to tell you but that wasn't like, they both are in love with you. A girl can tell these things, well except when they are the one it is concerning. So who do you like?"

Tohru couldn't speak. She was still in shock.

"Personally, I think Kyo is good looking, but out of that group, I would have to say Shigure."

"I don't know Yuki and Hatori are both really attractive."

While Sango and Kagome discussed who they thought were cute, Tohru was deep in though. 'WhoWho do I love? I-I don't know! Mom what do I do???'

With Sesshomaru, Rin and Momiji (this takes place right after he transformed again

"Sesshomaru, where's Jaken?"

"He's back at the castle."

"You live in castle? That is just like a fairytale."

"I'm a lord, I control the Western Lands."

"Wow!"

The three of them were sitting around the campfire. The sun would set soon.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, you've said before that" Suddenly Rin got a serious look on her face scrunching it up and taking on a deep voice, "_Humans are filthy creatures. I can't stand them!!! I can't manage to spend more than 10 minutes with one who I don't plan to kill, except you Rin, you are the exception_. So please don't tell me you are planning to kill Momiji!"

Sesshomaru seemed very surprised this impression.

'Do I really sound like that?'

"No, I'm not going to kill him. He isn't completely human, though, a demon spirit possesses his body, but he was born that way. I have never come along something like this." He looked at the two kids. "Rin, take Momiji and look for wood, alright?"

"Okay!" She said with a smile. Now Sesshomaru being a very powerful demon believed that he would be able to sense if there was any demon or danger in the area. So, that was why he thought it was safe to let the two of them go. He never thought that a demon would be there masking their scents, and he never believed that demon would be Naraku. But he never imagined he would steal the two children.

Pardon the Parody:

"Beautiful maiden, the moment I saw you, my heart stopped. I was afraid to blink to find it was all an illusion. Please, I am a simple monk, am now yours if you grant me this single request."

To say Tohru was surprised would be an understatement. This monk was very hansom and what he was saying was making her blush, but the eyes upon them made her uneasy.

"Hehe"

"That isthat you will bear my child."

Tohru thought it over for a moment. "Sure. I'll never be able to with any of these guys." She said motioning to Yuki and Kyo. "We better get started." She said dragging him off into the woods.

"Truly our flower is adorable."

"Is she taken?"

"Tohru? No, but"

"Do either of you have feelings for her?"

Shigure looked over at Ayame. "Well there was that one night we were alone. You know she is unbelievably flexible."

"Yes I know, and she is a tiger underneath that soft personality she projects."

"Then there was that other timeOh and the time after thatAnd after thatas well as last Friday..."

"She really is a fast learner."

"What are you two talking about?" Yuki called over having a bad feeling.

"Nothing!" The three of them said in unison. Meanwhile Inu-Yasha was thinking things he really shouldn't have. (His perfect hearing had picked up the conversation. Naughty Inu)

I'll do more parodies if you want they're kinda fun, but I don't know how y'all feel on them. These ones weren't very good.

Okay, hope this was long enough::smiles:: sorry this chapter took months. Well actually I wrote it in about 2 days. I just had NO FREAKING FREE TIME DURING THE SPRING! GrrrrrRrRRRrr

Inu-Yasha: scary

Me:::smirks:: Caffeine gives me the three H's, happy, hyper and horny and I feel the third one coming on ::grabs Shigure, presses body up against him and pushes her lips to his::

Kyo: He didn't transform! (Me: my authory ways hehe)

Yuki: Gah, what a pervert.

Shigure: She came onto me ::breaks away::

Everyone: Suuuuure

Me ::walks away:: I always wanted to try that. He was a good kisser. And I bet other ppl out there have wanted to do there very same thing. ::to Shigure:: want to be my mate? I have a few others, but it depends on my mood.

Shigure: ::looks me over:: My sweet flower

Tohru: wah!!! That was my nickname

Shigure: not anymore ::grabs me by the waist and smirks::

Other Bishonen start to come closer Shigure: Grrr!!!

Me: Yay! I feel so special. ::grabs Shigure and walks towards the bedroom:: Come with me. Oh I forgot, there was a twist there. I need help deciding pairings. I love crossover pairings. Maybe Tohru and Miroku? Sango and Yuki (a feminine man and a masculine woman, evens out, lol, jk jk jk jk : b)? Kagome and Shigure? I am making Shigure like the anime where he really is kind and sweet even if he is perverted not like in the manga where he is mean and all "ulterior motive" with his mask of being nice. I really could do with some story help. This story might be long. I don't know. In the words of my mate "Que sera sera". BTW this behavior is due to the caffeineI swear!

****

Important Please review. I actually decided to write this chapter all because of someone who reviewed recently. It really does effect when I update, inspires me if you will. I would never abandon a story but a few days compared to a few months is a lot. TTFN!!!

LUV YAH!


End file.
